dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Hot Ticket
Episode information= Doug's Hot Ticket is the first part of the twelfth episode of season two of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast of Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *The Beets *Porkchop *Charlene (debut) *Frizzy (debut) *Melvin Hayes (debut) Synopsis The Beets concert in Bloatsburg is sold out, and luckily Judy has two tickets which she doesn't want. Judy gives Doug her tickets and he and Skeeter set out on an incredible adventure on the road and end up as Beets roadies when they meet other fans. Recap Intro Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter are walking down the street singing the Beets. They approach a ticket booth to get tickets to a Beets concert at Bloatsberg, only to discover that the line is very long. Skeeter fears that the long line will squelch the friends' attempt to make the best Beets concert in the world. Doug's imagination: The members of the Beets are at their old home telling the reporter how their performance in Bloatsberg was their best performance yet. Doug and Skeeter, now old men, are sitting in their rocking chairs despondent over the fact that they missed the best concert ever. Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Today is the worst day of my life. Skeeter and I were the very next people to get Beets tickets when it happened. Doug and Skeeter spend hours in the long line. To make matters worse, by the time they approach the booth, it is now sold out, much to the friends' disappointment. Main Episode Doug is in his room in disappointment, upset that the concert is now sold out. But he is saved when Judy comes into his room and offers him two tickets to the concert, which her date offered her, telling Doug to paint her entire room black in return. Doug calls Skeeter and tells him about the two tickets Judy has offered him. Doug then asks Skeeter how the two would get all the way to Blotsberg, and Judy reminds him that his parents wouldn't allow him to take such a trip so far away. Skeeter suggests that they should take the K-Bluff Beets Bus there. Doug and Skeeter had been offered permission slips from their parents and enter the K-Bluff Beets Bus, where they encounter a number of Beets fans inside. The bus later accelerate, and the Beets fans are only sixty miles away from Bloatsberg during the road trip. The bus stops and Doug and Skeeter think they made it to the concert, only to look out the window and find that they really stopped at the diner. So everyone exit the bus and Frizzy, the bus driver, reminds them that they have ten minutes before he lets them inside. Inside the diner, Doug and Skeeter are still eager to meet the Beets when a truck driver named Charlene, who appears to be wearing a green jacket and gray baseball cap, gets annoyed and tells them that she has had more excitement from driving a sixteen-wheeled truck. Frizzy tells her that he has as well, only that his vehicle was an eighteen-wheeled tuba cruiser. While Charlene tells Doug and Skeeter her stories of truck driving, Frizzy goes to the bus to check on the other Beets fans, reminding the two friends not to be late. Doug and Skeeter become impressed when Charlene has told her story of how she actually wrestled an alligator out of the front seat of her vehicle and got the blood supply to the hospital on time. Charlene later leaves the diner to get in her truck to ride the open road. As Skeeter shows Doug Charlene's autograph on his diner's brochure, Doug says that maybe he and Skeeter could get the Beets' autographs as well. He and Skeeter then discover that they had let more than ten minutes elapse and find that they had missed the bus. Doug and Skeeter are now stuck in the middle of nowhere, and Skeeter suggests that the two should call their parents. But Doug, knowing what Judy told him during his phone call with Skeeter earlier, refuses, for his parents might never trust him to go on his own again. He then views a truck parked outside. Doug's imagination: Doug and Skeeter are in a truck with a hood ornament shaped like Porkchop, with Doug as the driver. Doug asks Skeeter what a clutch is, and Skeeter tells him that he has no idea, for he has yet to take driver's education. They come across a curvy street on a mountain and narrowly make it through it. Skeeter asks to drive, and Doug ends up pulling the steering wheel off at an attempt to give it to Skeeter. The truck ends up crashing through the fence and sailing off the mountain with the horn blaring. Doug then suggests that the two could try walking to Bloatsberg. A sheriff named Melvin Hayes overhears this and wonders what Doug and Skeeter are doing inside the diner at 7:40 PM, meaning that the Beets concert starts in twenty minutes. When the sheriff realizes that the two are on their way to the Beets concert, he decides to give them a ride to the concert. While driving, Sheriff Hayes tells Doug and Skeeter that he was a Beets fan himself when the band was making basement tapes in his basement. He also adds that they were singing about his sock with the single "Where's My Sock?" Doug and Skeeter finally make it to the concert. Unfortunately, they discover that they had left their tickets at the diner, and they get the premonition that they will miss the concert for sure. But to their relief, they find out that the Beets are just picking up their equipment and that they didn't miss the concert yet. The Beets offer Doug and Skeeter two backstage passes and have them help them carry their equipment out of the truck and to the stage. Doug and Skeeter are amazed of carrying the band's instruments. It is revealed that the Beets were on delay for a while, and the band performs their latest single "Shout Your Lungs Out." Doug and Skeeter watch in delight and say that it is the best concert they have ever been in. Trivia *When the students are in the gymnasium signing the long letter to The Beets, the following names appear on the list: Dan, Donald, Panko, Elvis, Audrey, Melissa, Vanessa, Michael, Davey, James, Otis, Karen, Floyd, Ned, and Nina, which may refer to some of the members on the production crew such as Dan Sawyer, Otis "L" Brayboy II and Vanessa Coffey, however, this may just be a coincidence. In addition, the symbol for peace, an "x", and Porkchop's pawprint appear on the list. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can